La ѕoledad del arcoírιѕ
by A r e k u s a
Summary: La vida es hermosa,pero la mía esta envenenada para siempre ... – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la pelinegra señalando las marcas que traía él en sus brazos.
1. Chapter 1

**La soledad del arcoíris.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Entre los animales que incurren mayormente al suicidio se encuentran las ballenas.<p>

Se tienen casos en los que cientos de personas presenciaron el suicidio de grande cantidades de ballenas, que llegaron a estrellarse contra las rocas de un acantilado. Algunos barcos intentaron alejarlas de dichas rocas ahuyentándolas hacia alta mar, pero ellas regresaban, movidas por un deseo más fuerte que el de vivir.

Según la mitología griega se creía que las ballenas y los delfines se suicidaban porque según ellos, habían sido expulsados del mar por Neptuno, dios de los mares. Hoy se tienen diversas teorías del porque de ese comportamiento, sin embargo a Gaara poco le importaban esas teorías. Más le interesaba el morbo que había en dichas hazañas.

Él se sentía como una de esas ballenas. Siempre chocando contra las rocas en busca de una muerte segura y siempre habiendo alguien tratando de ayudarlo. Desde muy pequeño vivía intentando morir. Solía tajar el lápiz hasta que la punta de este quedara tan puntiaguda como una aguja y luego la apretaba lentamente contra la yema de sus dedos, mientras el profesor hablaba sobre alguna guerra santa. Una vez arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a rozar el borde de esta contra su brazo, sintiendo como cortaba cada capa de piel y se iba adentrando en su carne. Ese día tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital por la cantidad de cortes que había logrado hacerse en los brazos. Luego de aquel "incidente", porque así lo llamaron todos en la escuela, los profesores lo hicieron abandonar su tan preciado asiento trasero por una de las primeras carpetas de la fila.

Sin embargo dentro de esa vida, tan carente de sentido aparentemente, no existía aun ningún predador; por lo que Gaara continuaba tratando de morir.

Los "cocteles" de pastillas ya habían perdido efecto en él. Más de una vez había terminado arrodillado frente al inodoro con Kankuro cogiéndole la cabeza mientras Temari introducía su dedo índice en su garganta para que regurgitara todas aquellas pastillas que había ingerido. También había optado por las huelgas de hambre, con la pobre dieta que llevaba le sería fácil aquello. Sin embargo a tres días de iniciada esta se enteró de que el cuerpo humano recién dejaba de funcionar con 60 o 90 días sin alimento. Casi al instante corrió hacia la cocina y comió todo lo que encontró a su paso. Opto también por la intoxicación con alcohol o mejor dicho una "Sobredosis", empero solo termino borracho, cubierto de vomito y con una placentera resaca.

Estos excesos lejos de matarlo solo le hacían apreciar el placer del castigo.

Aparte de esto, sentía atracción por las alturas. Siempre que podía subía al techo de su casa y se quedaba parado al borde de este. Mirando a las personas como pequeños muñecos de lego y sintiendo el aire rozando sus mejillas. Era una pobre manera de sentirse libre, ya que a pesar de la _especial_ manía que tenía su familia por salvarle la vida, nadie le impedía subir al techo; sabían que él jamás se lanzaría de ahí y aunque ellos pensaran aquello por el hecho de que "si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho", sus razones no estaban lejos de la verdad. También tenía una manía por tomar el arma de su padre –la cual todos fingían no saber su existencia- , apuntar su sien e imaginar el sonido seco de esa bala atravesando su cerebro. Sin embargo estas dos solo formaban parte de su imaginario, ya que si salían mal tenía miedo de quedar postrado en una cama o sin una oreja. Y sí algo había comprobado en sus dieciséis años de vida es que para los suicidios, él tenía mala suerte.

Pero se sentía bien haciéndose daño.

Otra cosa que se sentía bien, y que se le daba bien, era masturbarse. Sí había tenido oportunidades de hacerlo con mujeres ¿Pero de dónde sacaba una cuando le daban ganas a altas horas de la madrugada? Entonces recurría a la pornografía. Ponía seguro a la puerta, prendía la computadora y en menos de cinco minutos tenia a una rubia, morocha o asiática cumpliendo sus fantasías; claro con otro hombre. Una noche fue tal su excitación, que se desnudo completamente, tomo su miembro ya erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con violencia. Imaginando a una linda Megan Fox en todas las poses habidas y por haber. De pronto aquella figura femenina introducía su sexo en la boca y succionaba una, dos y tres veces. El pelirrojo jadeaba y mordía sus labios, mientras el roce de su mano contra su miembro se hacía cada vez más violento. Cuatro, cinco y seis. Hasta que finalmente aquel liquido espeso y blanquecino brotó de su centro, escurriéndose por sus piernas y dejando el olor a semen impregnado en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara cambio las sabanas de su cama. Más por higiene que por si alguien llegaba a verlas. Una vez hecho eso se puso sus jeans gastados y una camisa a cuadros, cogió su cajetilla de cigarros y salió de su casa. Fumó tres cigarrillos en el camino de su casa al parque y una vez aquí volvió a encender otro. Frente a él dos niños jugaban a policías y ladrones, asemejando sus manos a armas reales. Gritaban, corrían y reían a carcajadas incomodando la tranquilidad de los demás. Y él se preguntaba: ¿Alguna vez había sido feliz de niño? Sonrió de medio lado con cierta ironía. Entonces lo supo: ese sería el día.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo, pisándolo con la punta del zapato.

Caminó con parsimonia a su casa. No habría nadie hasta dentro de tres horas, así que no había por qué apurarse. Llegó y fue directo a su habitación, prendió la computadora y busco "Venas importantes en el cuerpo humano". Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, se decidió por la femoral; era más rápida que las muñecas y menos traumática que la yugular.

Apagó la computadora y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo. Mientras esperaba que se llenara la bañera cogió la máquina de afeitar y con suma facilidad saco la gillette de esta. Cuando verifico haber asegurado la puerta, cerró el grifo y encendió su último cigarro. Se metió a la bañera mientras seguía fumando. Sintió un poco de lastima por sus hermanos, las únicas personas que se habían preocupado por él; pensó en dejar una nota de despedida, pero la descarto inmediatamente. Si en verdad hubiera querido despedirse de ellos, lo hubiera hecho en vida y no mediante una insípida hoja de papel. Arrojó el cigarro a la bañera aun cuando iba por la mitad, alzo la pierna apoyándola en el borde de esta y empezó a introducir la Gillette en su muslo. Su respiración se acelero drásticamente. La piel se le puso como de gallina. Dolor, alegría, miedo, excitación. Su cuerpo era un mar de emociones.

Finalmente llego a la vena o eso supuso a ver la sangre aumentar, el agua de la bañera se tiño rápidamente de color carmín. Dejó caer su brazo a un lado y dejó la Gillette en el suelo. No paso mucho antes de sentir sus ojos pesados. Muy pesados. Hasta cerrarse.

.

Despertó al día siguiente en una habitación blanca y con olor a pino. Estaba en una clínica o el cielo usaba Pine-sol y lo había aceptado después de todo. Luego de escuchar voces y ver las agujas del suero en su mano descarto la segunda. Al parecer tanto el cielo como el infierno rechazaban su presencia.

– Por fin despiertas – dijo Temari ásperamente entrando a la habitación.

– Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho – manifestó el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama.

Súbitamente la mano de Temari fue a dar a la mejilla de él, dejando esta enrojecida por el impacto. Gaara quedo helado, esperaba el ya acostumbrado sermón mas no una cachetada.

– Si querías morir no lo lograste, – empezó ella, tratando de calmar la rabia que sentía hacia el menor de sus hermanos– pero si querías enfurecer a papá ¡Felicitaciones hermanito! – se mofó – mañana sale tu vuelo. – finalizo con una sonrisa agria en los labios.

– ¿Qué vuelo? –pregunto él.

– Te vas a ir a vivir con el tío Yashamaru.

Genial, lo único que le faltaba: Seguir con vida e ir a vivir con el psicólogo de la familia.

.

_"**Es preferible una vida breve y mejor,**_

_**que una vida más larga y peor." **_

_**-Epicteto-**_

* * *

><p>Solo debo decir tres cosas:<p>

1. Para las lectoras de "Como cortarse las venas": La eliminé. Había demasiadas trabas, demasiados horrores ortográficos, demasiados vacios. Así que decidí eliminarla y reescribirla una historia con el mismo concepto, pero diferente trama. Y salió esto.

2. Para las lectoras de "Puto": Se que deben estar maldiciéndome. "¡Ni siquiera continuas Puto y publicas otra historia!". Juró haber intentado continuarla, sí, intentado, porque mi cerebro está bloqueado con ese fic. Por lo que les pido mil disculpas si no ven continuación ahora ni dentro de un par de meses. A menos que un alma caritativa se ofrezca voluntariamente a ayudarme.

3. No hay numero tres.

Exceptuando lo de arriba: Espero que este primer capítulo-introductorio- les haya gustado. No hay mucho que decir (/)… Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**La soledad del arcoíris**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Una hora de viaje, una flyhoster nada atenta y un taxista muy curioso le habían tocado en su primer día en esa ciudad. Yashamaru ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Aunque si hubiera hecho eso hubiera sido muy sospechoso, es decir él no era una persona que lo quisiera "mucho". Gaara siempre sintió por parte suya cierto odio o recelo, no sabía cómo explicarlo; era "raro" con él. Temari y Kankuro solían decirle que era así porque - al igual que su padre - no había llegado a superar la muerte de su hermana - su madre. Pero él no tenía la culpa de eso…por lo menos no toda la culpa. Si hubieran sido buenos padres él jamás se habría escapado y jamás hubiera pasado lo que paso.<p>

– Ya llegamos – le informó el taxista bajándose del auto para ayudarlo a bajar sus maletas.

Gaara bajo cuando el hombre ya había dejado sus dos maletas en la acera y le pagó por su servicio. Él taxi arrancó y desapareció en la esquina sin antes decir "Cuídese". Si supiera que eso era lo último que tenía pensado hacer. Como sea, Yashamaru vivía en una de las mejores zonas de esa ciudad, al parecer le había ido bien como psicólogo. Su casa era grande, no tanto como la suya, pero grande en fin; de color blanco, madera, aluminio negro, un estilo muy minimalista.

Tomó ambas maletas y las arrastro por el sendero que había en medio del jardín hacia la puerta. Aún no había llegado cuando esta se abrió.

– Olvide que llegabas hoy – dijo sorprendido su tío caminando hacia el pelirrojo y tomando sus maletas.

Yashamaru era poco más alto que él, de piel blanca y cabello rubio que tapaba sus orejas. La última vez que lo vio fue hace ocho años en el funeral de su madre, aún estaba en la universidad y era más delgado. No había cambiado mucho.

– Tu habitación está arriba – comento el rubio subiendo las escaleras – al lado de la mía.

– Ah – masculló el más joven sin parar de observar alrededor.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la habitación, el rubio dejo las maletas en el suelo. Gaara entró detrás de él. La cama estaba frente a la puerta y tenía una ventana más larga que ancha sobre la cabecera, a la derecha había un armario el cual se mimetizaba con la pared y a la izquierda, un escritorio con un porta retrato encima. Una foto de su madre ¿Acaso lo hacía por molestar? Tomo el porta retrato y lo tumbo, quedando echado.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Yashamaru, quien solo escucho el ruido.

– ¿Dónde está el baño?

– Al final del pasillo – le indicó el rubio.

El pasillo no era muy largo, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar. Entró y cerró con la puerta con seguro ¿Si le pegaba a Yashamaru podría regresar a su casa? Lo más seguro era que lo enviaran a un internado.

Lavo su rostro tratando de calmarse. Tal vez olvido sacar la foto, tal vez la puso adrede, tal vez ni se percató de ello. Secó su rostro, fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Camino hacia la que de ahora en adelante sería su cama y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella. Debía calmarse, solo sería un par de meses y regresaría a su casa. _Solo un par de meses_ se repitió en su fuero interno.

Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda cuando la falta de aire se hiso notar. De esa posición recién noto la ventana que estaba al lado del escritorio, tapada por una persiana.

Se levantó y abrió la persiana, un poco de aire le haría bien. Lamentablemente había un árbol de copa muy espesa frente a su ventana, estiro un poco su brazo y logro mover una de las ramas. Detrás de ese árbol había otra ventana, la de la casa vecina; y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar la rama tal y como estaba.

.

.

La noche llego rápido. Tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató cuando ceno y se echó a dormir. Aunque dado sus malos hábitos no lograba dormir.

– ¿Ya estas durmiendo? – pregunto Yashamaru desde la puerta en voz baja.

– No.

– Bueno – entró el rubio a la habitación – solo vine a dejarte el uniforme.

– ¿Uniforme? –repitió confundido Gaara.

–Sí, mañana vas a la escuela – informó el mayor saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Acababa de fallar su intento de suicidio, estaba en otra ciudad, viviendo con su tío y ahora tendría escuela nueva; era de esperarse, sin embargo igual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_Solo será un par de meses_ volvió a repetirse.

.

.

La escuela siempre había sido un mejor lugar para dormir que su casa. No sabía por qué, pero el frio suelo del techo le daba más descanso que su cama. Lo único malo era cuando el sol alcanzaba la sombra en la que él reposaba, como ahora. Miró su reloj, aun faltaba una media hora para el final de las clases; había faltado toda la mañana, lo mejor sería ir aunque sea un rato. Solo para hacer acto de presencia.

En el camino a su salón no encontró a nadie que le preguntara porque no estaba en clase o le llamara la atención por ello. Miró por la ventanilla de la puerta y el profesor estaba dentro, así que tuvo que tocar y esperar le hiciera una seña para entrar.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto el profesor desde su escritorio.

– Tengo clase acá – respondió.

– Su nombre es…

– Sabaku No Gaara.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso, enojado. Nunca le había gustado estar entre grandes grupos de personas y ahora todo el salón lo miraba.

– Así que usted es el alumno nuevo – dijo mirando su registro – ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para entrar a clases?

– Estaba en la dirección viendo unos papeles – mintió

– Siéntese allá – mencionó el profesor creyéndole y señalando un asiento al lado de la ventana – Señorita Hyuga, puede continuar con la lectura.

Gaara caminó a su asiento, en tanto el profesor continuaba la clase. Al parecer no le habían avisado de su "pequeño problema" sino no lo hubiera sentado casi al último. Tomó asiento, apoyo su codo sobre la carpeta y la barbilla en su mano, mirando por la ventana; ni siquiera se dio la molestia de sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Total, ya iban a acabar las clases.

La escuela era lo suficientemente espaciosa; tenía dos patios, uno adelante y otro atrás, también contaba con dos edificios cada uno de tres pisos. Él se encontraba en uno de ellos.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos. La mano que sostenía su barbilla paso a cubrir sus ojos y apoyarse en su frente. _Solo diez minutos más_ se dijo a sí mismo.

– Señor Sabaku ¿Qué nos puede comentar de la lectura? – pregunto el profesor al notar la distracción del pelirrojo.

Gaara hizo un gesto con hombros y rostro a modo de respuesta.

– Bueno, en vista que ya va a ser la hora de salida, usted se quedara media hora adicional castigado – informó el mayor.

– Sí, lo que diga- respondió el pelirrojo sin ánimos de discutir aquello, volviendo a ocupar su mirada en la ventana mientras una estridente risa en coro se escuchaba en todo el salón.

El profesor cogió la regla de madera que usaba en su labor de enseñar y la hizo chochar estridentemente con la carpeta del muchacho, silenciando a todo el salón y llamando la atención de este.

– Por esta vez se la voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima lo mando a la dirección – advirtió antes que sonara el timbre de salida – Pueden salir chicos.

.

.

Media hora pasaba rápido cuando te dejaban solo en el salón y te ponías a dormir. Gran castigo. Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. Iría caminando a casa de Yashamaru, total no estaba tan lejos y le gustaba hacerlo. Siempre que podía caminar lo hacía, podía hablar con sí mismo y aclarar ciertas ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Como porque su padre no lo quería, aunque esa respuesta era obvia, él no era su hijo. Pero esa no era culpa suya. Si en sus manos hubiera estado la decisión de nacer, no lo habría hecho. Ahora estaba muerto en vida.

Suspiro.

Aun que dijera lo contrario, dichas caminatas solo servían para regañarse, enredar sus ideas y, lejos de calmarlo, lo enfurecían más consigo mismo. Pero no podía controlar su genio, estaba harto de todo ¡Cansado! Esa era la palabra. Estaba cansado de su vida, de él, de aparentar dureza e indiferencia a todo cuando no era así. Y lo que más cansado lo tenía eran estas pequeñas charlas consigo mismo, porque por más que se recriminara de ello hoy, sabía que mañana sería un día igual a los demás. Y él no haría nada por cambiarlo.

El cielo empezaba a cambiar su color naranja por morado y él miraba con tristeza este proceso. En el día no conseguía acabar con su vida y al caer el crepúsculo se deprimía ¡Impotencia! Esa era otra gran palabra. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la avenida principal. Dos cuadras más y ya estaría en casa de Yashamaru. Paró en la esquina a esperar que cambiara la luz…¿o mejor no?

Con cada paso que daba escuchaba el chirrido de las ruedas de los autos contra el pavimento intentando frenar. Sus ojos se cerraron ni bien piso el asfalto y una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Momentos como este eran lo único que le daban cierta felicidad a su vida, se sentía bien poniéndose en peligro. "Cuidado" "Imbécil" le gritaban algunos. Si, lo era ¿Y? A nadie más que a ellos parecía importarles aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente sorprendidos cuando sintió una mano tomándolo por el brazo y antes de decir nada este halo de él. Producto de esto termino tendido en el suelo del pavimento junto a su salvador o mejor dicho, verdugo.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntaba histérico un joven de cabellos rubios mientras cogía la mano que una muchacha larga cabellera negra le tendía.

– Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, no viste – respondió socarronamente el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie.

– Pe…Qu…Tú… ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? – Ambos jóvenes no podían comprender lo que oían. Estaban estupefactos ante sus palabras.

– Nada que te interese– dijo el Sabaku tratando de retomar su camino.

– ¡Hey! – Llamó el rubio en tanto tomaba por el brazo al pelirrojo.

Gaara jaló su brazo con una fuerza hasta ahora desconocida por él. Si algo odiaba en ese mundo tanto como su vida, era que lo tocaran ¿Quién se creía él para venir a tocarlo? Una vez estuvo bien, ¿Pero dos? Que tuvieran el mismo uniforme no quería decir que fueran iguales. El mismo brazo que había cogido el rubio ahora era el que lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

– No se te vuelva a ocurrir tocarme – sentencio el pelirrojo, escupiendo las palabras.

– Él solo quería ayudarte – hablo tímidamente por primera vez la muchacha de cabellos negros, en tanto agachaba el rostro al sentir la mirada del Sabaku sobre ella.

–Sí, encima que te …

– Nadie te pidió tu ayuda – dijo Gaara desciendo el agarre y empezando a caminar sin darle importancia lo que dijera el rubio.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cuando la vida es una carga para un hombre, la muerte se convierte en la búsqueda de un refugio"<strong>

**-Herodoto -**

* * *

><p>Siento mucho la demora. He tenido algunos problemas y bueno, porque no, me daba flojera escribir. Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que estuvo algo aburrido. En el próximo capítulo ya habrá una interacción más notoria entre Gaara y Hinata.<p>

Au revoir :)


End file.
